


Странная компания

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cuddling, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Вернувшись домой, Иаков Сид обнаружил в своей постели неожиданную гостью.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 3





	Странная компания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779220) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Последней, кого Иаков Сид ожидал увидеть, вернувшись после долгого и утомительного дня в Центре, была практически обнажённая Помощница, растянувшаяся на его кровати.

Иаков немедленно вытащил нож и приготовился к атаке; его глаза внимательно осматривали тёмную комнату на предмет спрятавшихся в засаде союзников Помощницы. Когда, спустя несколько секунд, подлого нападения не последовало, он опустил оружие и пристально посмотрел на Помощницу. Рядом с кроватью лежала её сумка, на которую была накинута одежда.

Широкие балконные двери на противоположной стороне комнаты были открыты — фирменный метод проникновения Помощницы — а Иаков нахмурился, мысленно ругая себя за неосмотрительность. Впрочем, в этом регионе было очень мало людей, которые посмели бы ворваться в спальню Иакова Сида. Помощнице просто повезло воспользоваться его ошибкой.

Он пересёк комнату, стараясь ступать тихо, и закрыл двери. Щелчок от их закрытия заставил его взглянуть на Помощницу, но, к счастью, так крепко спала.

Он не сводил с неё глаз и в изумлении приподнял бровь, когда девушка неосознанно схватила его подушку и притянула к себе, обнимая. Иаков старался не думать о том, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы запах Помощницы исчез с его простыней.

Этой ночью луна светила настолько ярко, что Сид без труда смог добраться до своего кресла и найти блокнот с заметками. Если Помощница решила украсть у него постель, то он сможет доделать кое-какую оставшуюся работу. Иаков предпочитал всегда проводить свободное время наиболее эффективно и полезно.

Он пытался не задаваться вопросом, почему до сих пор не разбудил и не вышвырнул Помощницу.

Наблюдения Пратта за день были записаны тщательно и подробно. Иаков был приятно удивлён успехами новобранцев, среди них было немало талантливых бойцов, и ему будет интересно увидеть, как они проявят себя в испытаниях. Некоторое время он обдумывал детали, а затем включил ближайшую лампу и, надев очки для чтения, принялся изучать записи, при этом стараясь не мешать своей спящей гостье.

Она неразборчиво бормотала во сне, иногда даже храпела, и в целом было забавно наблюдать за тем, как наводящая хаос и очень опасная Помощница сейчас покорно обнимала подушку. Иаков пытался не обращать внимания на то, что она была почти голой, и убеждал себя в том, что ему безразлично всё это, однако её обнажённое бедро то и дело отвлекало его от чтения.

Он должен был просто разбудить её, заставить надеть рубашку и запереть в одной из своих клеток. Должен, но почему-то сомневался. Единственный раз он мог позволить себе представить, что эта женщина — его жена. Она ждала его с работы после долгого трудового дня и уснула.

Эта мысль вызывала отчаяние, и он чувствовал острую ненависть по отношению к самому себе.

Наконец Помощница пошевелилась. Он услышал, как она застонала, пробуждаясь, однако продолжил работать. Внезапно Помощница затихла, видимо, осознав, где находится.

— Чёрт, — пробормотала она, медленно садясь и прижимая одеяло к груди. Её глаза тревожно осматривали комнату и наткнулись на Сида. _Твою ж мать_!

Иаков приподнял бровь, отложил ручку и прочистил горло.

— Проснись и пой, спящая красавица, — проворчал он, не двигаясь. Он даже не схватился за нож, довольствуясь моментом, — итак, ты пьяна? Где твои штаны? — он бросил взгляд на груду её одежды рядом с кроватью, но штанов там не наблюдалось.

Глаза Помощницы были широко раскрыты и прикованы к Иакову, словно она не желала выпускать его из виду. Помощница шумно сглотнула.

— Хм… они были… — она затихла и посмотрела через кровать на свою сумку, — я сняла их, когда прошла через реку, — её щёки покраснели, — я чуть-чуть выпила.

По крайней мере, это объяснило, почему она тут спала как мёртвая.

— Значит, ты полуголая пробиралась по замёрзшей реке, — заключил Сид, сдерживая насмешку, — и почему-то додумалась до того, чтобы завалиться в мой дом и уснуть на моей кровати?

— Я знала, что тебя здесь не было, — отозвалась Помощница немного пафосно, после чего застенчиво опустила взгляд на колени, — думала, что смогу уйти раньше, чем ты вернёшься.

Иаков не был уверен, возмутиться или впечатлиться тем, что она, очевидно, совершенно не беспокоилась об охране, патрулирующей этот район. Его изумила её глупая удача. Ей по-настоящему повезло обойти охранников и попасть в дом. Полуголой.

— И как ты продержалась так долго? — задумчиво произнёс Сид. — Чёрт возьми.

Помощница промолчала, следя за ним, а затем попыталась перевернуть одеяло, чтобы больше прикрыться и сохранить остатки скромности. На мгновение её бедро вновь оказалось обнажённым, и Иаков не мог не взглянуть туда на долю секунды, прежде чем Помощница накрыла и нижнюю часть тела.

— И… что ты собираешься со мной делать? — Помощница скрестила руки на груди. — Можно мне хотя бы одеться, или ты меня прямо в таком виде бросишь в одну из своих клеток?

Иаков вздохнул, сняв очки и убрав их в ящик, прежде чем встать. Руки Помощницы инстинктивно сжали одеяло, будто оно могло защитить её от Сида.

Однако он удивил её, пройдя мимо и подходя к своему шкафу. Он вытащил оттуда серую толстовку. Помощница поспешно отвела взгляд, когда он снял с себя рубашку, обнажая рубцы и ожоги на коже. Затем послышался звон его военных жетонов, после этого он снял ремень и обувь.

Наконец он приблизился к Помощнице, и она выжидающе смотрела на него. Переодетый в домашнюю одежду, Иаков жестом приказал Помощнице подвинуться и нахмурился.

— Что? — она непонимающе вертела головой. — Что тебе нужно?

— Мне нужно поспать… в _своей_ постели, — спокойно ответил Иаков, — в отличие от тебя, я работаю по утрам. Поэтому мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты замолчала.

Помощница уставилась на закрытые балконные двери.

— Я… — она поправила одеяло, — мне уйти?

Сид раздражённо потёр лоб.

— Не советую, — произнёс он, опустив колено на матрас и готовясь присоединиться к Помощнице, независимо от её мнения, — здесь повсюду охрана. То, что тебе повезло один раз, не значит, что так будет всегда. Лучше дождись утра.

Помощница отодвинулась к стене, с подозрением наблюдая за тем, как Иаков принимал удобное положение. Он взял подушку, которую она ранее прижимала к себе, и положил под голову.

— Поделишься одеялом добровольно? — обратился он к Помощнице. — Или мне получить своё силой?

Помощница покраснела от смущения, сожалея о своём глупом пьяном выборе. Мужчина занял большую часть кровати, заставив Помощницу чуть ли не вжаться в стену, чтобы не прикасаться к нему. Если бы она убрала одеяло, служившее барьером, то оказалась бы буквально бок о бок с одним из злейших врагов.

Мысль об этом должна была заставить её немедленно сбежать — или хотя бы дрожать от страха. Но Помощница сохраняла спокойствие. Возможно, на неё до сих действовал алкоголь, но сейчас для неё потребность во сне и комфорте перевешивала мысли о вражде.

Она подняла руку, чтобы подтянуть к себе край одеяла, на пару секунд открыв Сиду вид на своё голое тело. Он старался не реагировать, однако в его памяти запечатлелась каждая родинка и изящный изгиб. Теперь в его снах у любящей супруги точно будет определённое лицо и тело.

Он подвинулся ближе, чувствуя себя комфортно под одеялом, а Помощница вздохнула от прилива тепла и неожиданной близости. Ночь была прохладной, а рядом с Сидом хотелось растаять.

— Могу ли я… — она прервалась, не зная, хочет ли озвучить просьбу до конца. Её глаза были прикованы к груди Иакова, и Помощница расценивала её как замену отобранной подушки.

— Да, — коротко ответил Иаков.

Помощница вздохнула с облегчением и прижалась к нему, почувствовав приятное тепло. Рука Сида обвила её спину, притянув к себе и без слов успокоив.

На Помощницу нахлынуло ощущение полной безопасности, и из неё вырвался удовлетворительный стон, когда она использовала грудь Иакова в качестве подушки. Она отказывалась верить в то, что прижималась к нему. Нет. Она _не_ прижималась к Иакову Сиду!

— Во сколько твои охранники меняются? — приглушённо спросила она.

— Я разбужу тебя, — ответил он, и Помощница не могла не удивиться происходящему оксюморону: Иаков Сид помогает ей сбежать от него же, — в твоём распоряжении будет окно.

Пару мгновений они провели в тишине, и Помощница просто дышала в его серую толстовку.

— Почему ты так спокоен? — спросила она и закусила губу. — Почему помогаешь сбежать? Я ведь убегаю от _тебя_ , понимаешь?

Другой рукой он обвил её шею, со странной нежностью проведя большим пальцем по волосам.

— Тебе со мной не справиться, Помощница, — ответил он, слегка удивившись её вопросам, — если бы я хотел, чтобы ты была здесь, то сделал бы это в одно мгновение, — он пожал плечами, и Помощница прижалась к нему сильнее, — просто так получилось, что сегодня я могу позволить себе немного побаловать тебя.

Между ними повисло невысказанное признание, и было понятно, что у снисхождения Иакова был ограниченный срок действия. Это должно было заставить Помощницу ощутить дискомфорт, но сейчас, находящаяся в объятиях Сида, она не чувствовала ни капли волнения.

— А потом? — спросила Помощница, не в силах сдержать своё любопытство.

Она встретилась с ним взглядом, щекой коснувшись волос на его бороде.

— Возможно, я не захочу тебя отпускать, — ответил Иаков и убрал её голову под свой подбородок.

И перед тем, как заснуть, Помощница задумалась о том, почему сказанная им фраза совсем не испугала её.


End file.
